Capitulo 2: la posima secreta
a la mañana siguiente las chicas se despertaron con un dulce sonido de un violin, cuando se despertaron lentamente vieron que alice practicaba con un violin de color azul, el violin dejaba salir un dulce sonido que nos demostraba la serenidad y dulzura del sonido keyko: wow julia: sorprendente valen: no sabia que podias tocar el violin alice: desde niña practique con el piano, asi que queria perfeccionarme en algunos mas como el acordeon, la flauta y tambien el violin julia: podrias enseñarme a tocar el violín? alice: claro, eso nos enseñara mas a ambas valen: podria escribir una novela sobre esto sofi: incluyeme en ella n.n -asi las chicas estubieron en una gran conversación desde las 7:00 am, hasta las 8:00 am, cuando se encaminaron a la escuela- keyko: ultimo dia de clases de la semana sofi: adoro los viernes, tienes mucha menos carga por las tareas, tienes mas tiempo para relajarte y tienes mas tiempo con las amigas -las 5 dieron una simpatica sonriza- julia: chicas que le sparece una pijamada el sabado en mi casa? sofi: porque no hoy? julia: hoy debo ayudar a mi madre con las compras, abriremos un jardin botanico pronto y debemos aprender mucho, quiero ser la mejor botanica que pueda ser valen: yo debo investigar mi tarea en la biblioteca, es bastante asi que no puedo hoy, ademas posbilemente me dejen mas hoy keyko: mis hermanos y yo pintaremos la casa asi que tampoco puedo hoy alice: y yo tengo clases de flauta muy tarde hoy asi que tampoco puedo sofi: y ahora que lo pienso yo ire da cazeria con papa julia, keyko, alice y valen: tu cazas?¡ sofi: si, cazamos animales enfermos para despues tratarlos keyko: me parece un asombrosa idea, las vere despues todas: reunidas aqui despues de clases, si -asienten con la cabeza al decir si y se van a sus respectivas clases- -la clase de matematicas era una de las que julia mas disfrutaba, se levantaba al pizarron y contestaba las preguntas rapido, era muy aplicada en las materias ya que queria tener un buen futuro, su familia habia caido en una crisis economica cuando los rivales del negocio de su padre demandaron falsamente y ganaron, desde entonces julia trabaja muy duro para seguir adelante, aparte de la escuela y el trabajo aprendiendo de plantas, tambien trabajaba en un restaurante de comida rapida- -keyko estaba increblemente aburrida en la clase de historia, segun ella la unica historia que no al aburre es la que tiene polvillo magico, osea la mitica, estaba dormida en su pupitre soñando con las explosiones que vio a sus 10 años y que desde entonces se divierte haciendo explotar un monton de cosas que pueden ser explotadas literalmente con fuego- -sofi se encontraba luchando en la clase de deportes, era una chica muy simpatica desde que era pequeña le encantaban los animales y todo lo que tenia que ver con las criaturas vivas, pero por la situación de su familia tubo inumerables mascotas desde la tierna edad de 2 años, le interesan muchas cosas sobre todo la lucha y los animales, es la capitana del equipo de lucha de la escuela, su lema es "las mujeres somos como leonas y los hombres como conejos" -valen escribia un ensayo de mil palabras sobre la historia de la humanidad, es en la clase de psicologia, a valen nunca le gustaron mucho las cosas tipicas del adolescente promedio, como escuchar musica a todo volumen, salir con peronas de diferente sexo cada noche, o incluso inventar chismes y hacer platicas asquerosas, a ella le encantaba escribir y leer, sobre todo escribir cuentos, novelas y de mas, en primaria gano un concurso por el mejor cuento de hadas, en secundaria por mejor historia de salvación contra la droga, y ahorita compite en mejor novela aqui en la preparatoria, lleva varios capitulos pero la falta de inspiración tambien se da en los mejores, pero no esta dipuesta a retroceder. -al final, alice estaba en la clase de quimica resolviendo un problema en su libro, cuando de pronto el profesor se levanto a dar un anuncio- profesor: chicos aqui tenemos a un nuevo estudiante, su nombre es evan taubenfeld -entro en la clase un chico de cabello rubio y oscuro de algunos lugares, su mirada era algo relajada pero al mismo tiempo helada, alice apenas lo volteo a ver como si nada, se concentraba en el problema, despues el chico se sento detras de alice, y por motivo de molestrala un poco y llamar su atención, comenzo a jugar con su cabello con el lapiz que tenia en la mano, alice se volteo y le pidio que parara, el chico al poco rato comenzo a fastidiarla con lo del cabello de nuevo, a alice ya le empezaba a caer mal el chico, intento ingorarlo pero despues siguio molestandola, esta vez con bolitas de papel, alice era inteligente, ella sabia que el era el tipo de chicos que si los acusabas con el maestro, se voltearia con el libro tratando de resolver un problema que quizas nisiquiera entienda, asi que intento ignorarlo nuevamente, la ultima cosa que hizo fue lo que dearramo la leche, el chico tomo un marcador y escribio algo en el cuello de alice que se habia hecho el cabello hacia adelante para que no jugara mas con el, el chico estaba apunto de conocer el lado malefico de alice que nadie deveria conocer por el bien a sus salud- -al terminar las clases, alice corrio al baño pero no alcanzaba a ver que era lo que habia escrito, entonces recordo que tenia que reunirse con las chicas, se retiro las bolitas de papel que tenia en el cabello y salio del baño un poco enojada pero alegre porque iria a ver a sus amigas que ya la estaban esperando en el patio- valen: esperoq ue este bien, ella nunca falta keyko: quizas alguien la molesto con blitas de papel y un lapiz en el salon julia: keyko no podria ser, a alice pobre de quien la moleste, es fuerte, independiente y fria como un iceberg, asi que nadie puede contra ella-en ese momento llega alice con el pelo desarreglado y con un lapiz enredado en su cabeza, junto con un pequeño numero visible de bolitas de papel- sofi: esa nadie se la esperaba -las chicas movieron la cabeza hacia los lados diciendo "no"- julia: !¿que te paso?¡ sofi: mirate¡ valen: quien te hizo esto?¡ keyko: fue pie grande verdad?¡ -todos la voltearon a mirar con mirada de "ahh?"- alice: hay un nuevo chico en mi clase llamado evan taubenfeld, se ento atras de mi y empezo a molestarme valen: dejanos arreglarte, esto no se puede quedar asi keyko: podrias intentar con el "hidomo" julia: esa cosa es una mentira keyko: mi hermano la tomo y su novia regreso con el, tambien varios chicos de la clase lo tmaron y algo bueno les paso alice: que es el hidomo? sofi: es una posima de ultima moda que esta saliendo, segun la gente, si lo tomas te pasan cosas buenas mientras no te enfades en 1 semana alice: con ese chico a mi lado sera imposible no enfadarme valen: almenos intentalo ¿que podria salir peor que esto? alice: tienes razon, ¿como se elabora? julia: no se elabora, se tiene que comprar y beberlo en un lugar comodo y relacionado con el tipo de felicidad que buscas alice: lo intentare -las chicas se despidieron y fueron camino a sus casas a hacer sus planes para poder estar listas para la pijamada de mañana, sofi se fue con su padre a buscar animales enfermos, julia fue con su madre a buscar plantas y a aprender de esas mismas plantas, su determinacion las llevara muy lejos a todas ellas, alice por su parte fue a su clase de flauta, pero lo que miro en su clase no le podria irritar menos- alice: (oh, genial el esta aqui-pensaba fastidiada) -evan estaba en su misma clase particular de flauta, alice trataba de no enfadarse estando el en la clase, queria practicar antes de tomar el hidomo, por suerte evan no la molesto en toda la clase, en el receso de la flauta alice se metio en el congelador del edificio porque hacia mucho calor a que el ambiente de la ciudad donde ella tomaba clases de musica era muy tropical, se bebio la posima y salio de allí muy fresca como un helado de grosellas, despues escucho una bella cancion en una de las salas aunque ya no deveria haber nadie en el edificio, se escuchaba una guitarra y una voz masculina, alice se asomo por la ventana de allí y lo que vio no lo podia creer- was fine with just hanging out I was living like a player in a west coast town, yeah I never thought that I would ever settle down Always, one girl after the other Didn't wanna be your boyfriend, all I needed was your number Lemme share alittle bit of what I found There were so many flavors I wanted to taste -alice se quedo escuchando la cancion, pero aun asi no podia creer que era evan, el chico que la molesto durante todo el dia, era un gran musico, tocaba asombrosamente la guitarra y su voz era una de las mas hermosas que alice habia escuchado, era tan armoniosa que alice se puso a cantar con el But then Jamie, I thought she was the one But she played me just like 21 Then Katie, I couldn't get enough She was just like pumpkin pie And then Katie she kinda had a thing with Stacy And that was pretty fun, but lately I wanna go to sleep with the same girl The same girl every night Some girls should come with a warning And a dose of penicillin first thing in the morning But last night that never really crossed my mind Always, one girl after the other I was hitting on your roommate, I was flirting with your mother And now I guess I'm feeling it was always like that time -asi siguieron cantando armoniosamente hasta que la cancion termino y alice quizo salir de allí, pero vio la sliueta de evan a la luz de la luna y se quedo allí mirandolo, evan pronto noto su presencia- evan: que haces allí?-pregunto simpaticamente- alice: escuchaba tu musica, cantas muy bien evan: gracias alice: pero o comprendo algo evan: que? alice: como un chico tan odioso como tu puede hacer tan bella musica? evan: alice, la musica sale del alma y el corazón, no de la personalidad -asi alice y evan se quedaron un rato conversando, alice noto que evan era muy maduro para su edad de 16 años, era un gran musico y el escribia sus porpias canciones- alice: pero porque me molestabas con el lapiz y las bolitas de papel, y que me escribiste en el cuello? evan: solo hize esas cosas para llamar tu atención alice: y que hay de mi cuello? evan: lo que dice tu cuello es "free soul" alice: alma libre? evan: lo que eres es una cosa muy agradable, eres una persona independiente que puede valerse por si misma pero que ocupa ayuda de los seres que ella respeta y quiere para proseguir, es bueno ser independiente, pero no solitario alice: evan evan: no digas nada, asi es mejor -sus miradas enamoradas se entrelazan hasta que convergen en un calido beso- Categoría:Dreams witch